


Lyre, Lyre, Pants on Fire

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, an ancient poem from the ancient 8th season lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sweet nothings mean nothing when you have nothing.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 6





	Lyre, Lyre, Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The NCIS characters belong to Donald P. Bellasario, not to me. Some season 8 feels. :P Read, review, and enjoy!

**H A R D**

j/a\g/g\e/d\

e_d_g_e_s

Why must Ziva feel as though…

that's _all_ she has

**?**

So many years to earn his

trust,

So many years to

stand up to him,

So many years to

_get him to look her way_ **—**

So why does she feel that

they're back at

s q u

**?** a

**1** e r

3 little letters…to make Ziva feel as though she's the butt of

**E**very

**J**oke [in the]

**B**ook

(Wasn't there a ~movie~ called that?

"E.J. Barrett Must Die"?

Or maybe jealousy is overriding Ziva's memory now)

Tony does not have to

**·**say**·**

anything for it to hurt

In fact,

him ((shutting up))

hurts _**more**_

because it means someone else is his intellectual equal

How many times does she have to tell him

that there is no

**C. I. R~a~y.** ?

She cannot trust that man

Gibbs & Tony…

they were

r_i_g_h_t

_NCIS_ && _CIA_

do not mix

But…maybe

NCIS **&&** NCIS

don't mix either

(Dear lord, if only that were

t-t-t-true…!

Then E.J. would be gone…)

However, Ziva knows the

tables. have. turned.

She wants Tony's a·t·t·e·n·t·i·o·n—

but she's not **Mossad** anymore**. . .**

and Tony's sweet words&&jokes

are turning into a horrid kind of

c_a_**t**c_h_**y** tune

that won't leave her head

or

**H_E_A_R_T**

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, not too bad for my 1st NCIS freeverse. I've written many FVs, but this… Ooh, I hate E.J.! X0
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2019 note: Oh, boy. XD So, in cross-posting fics to AO3 and to tumblr, I've come across a few pieces that I know I wrote directly in the Doc Manager on FFN, and so not all of them got a hard copy on my flash drive; this FV is one. orz It's interesting, rereading this old 2011 piece. I had to dig up the notebook in which I'd written it, which still didn't even contain the entire poem, but I am confident I have restored this to its full version. That said, aside from perhaps some slightly intense emotion that reads as just edging into OOC for Ziva, I still like this. Season 8 was rough for Tiva fans, and I strongly disliked E.J., which I know comes through here, *lol*. Ah, well. An experimental piece… Freeverse prolly still belongs in the Harry Potter fandom. :P


End file.
